


兔子吃肉

by Genie9x9xz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie9x9xz/pseuds/Genie9x9xz





	兔子吃肉

你是被腰上的酸痛感惹醒的。  
md...  
我怎么捡了只吃荤的兔子??

本来你在山上好好采着蘑菇，突然看见被捕兽器夹住后腿的一只兔子。看它着实可怜，便带回家好生养着。一日你回家，看见床上坐着个极俊俏的男子。  
你手里的菜瞬间掉在了地上，差点没有转身就跑。  
夭寿了，深山里也有打劫的。  
“主人，”看到你回来，他赶紧跑过来抱住你。  
“等等会，”你赶忙推开他。“主人?”  
“我是小赞呀!”他用手捧着你的头，“主人好好看看我!”小赞?不是你养的兔子吗?  
面前的人跟你的小赞差别可大了，小赞白白软软，面前的人剑眉英气，瑞凤眼含情似水，本是如此魅惑的眼睛此刻却睁大了望着你，好生可爱。  
“那你变回去我看看。”  
话音刚落，面前的人突然变成小赞趴在你怀里了。  
“哇，神奇。”你不舍的摸摸兔子尾巴，摸完还不尽兴，又上手捏捏。“可惜尾巴要没有了。”小赞却是随着你的动作突然一震，你仍然没感觉，只觉得兔子尾巴摸起来真舒服。可小赞瞬间消失在你的怀里，面前又出现了那个少年。不同的是，面前的人儿面色泛红，声音急促。  
“主人，你把我摸的发忄青了，你要负责。”  
说完，他猝不及防的吻上了你。你又惊又羞，忙想推开，却被他死死禁锢。你本是初吻，什么也不会，但这时，一种奇异的感觉涌上来。你也随着他的动作回应。许是他太急，透明的涎液顺着你的嘴角流了下来。你们浑然不觉，唇舌交缠，你的手盘上他的脖颈。  
毫无章法粗鲁的深吻最能激起欲望，你也不推却，任他褪去你的衣物。  
第一次在男人面露出身体，你不敢看他的目光，他也脱了个干净，两具赤衤果的身体相拥，你的脸红到了一个新高度。  
他又低头去吻你，你也有模有样地回应，他另一只手抓住你胸前的柔软，在你喘息的时刻在你耳边低语。  
“比被抱着的感觉更舒服。”  
你想起以前每次都是把小赞抱到胸口处，脸上更烧几分，想伸手打他，身子却软软地没有力气。  
无奈只能没有气势地瞪他一眼，但在他看来，却是被忄青//欲充满的在理智崩塌前眼神。  
那就让我摧毁你的理智吧。  
他埋头一路吻着，你本是一直隐忍的声音，在他亲吻到红点时放出。  
是什么感觉呢?这个姿势让你感到羞耻，但是快感却不断传来。“啊...”下身不受控制地流出一些液体，他感受到了，顺手往下探。  
“那里..不行....”你娇吟着开口，不知道自己现在多么魅惑。  
其实你是想要的，这一点，你们俩心知肚明。  
他伸手往里探去，大拇指却揉搓着你外面最敏//感的那个点。“呜呜...”是比前一次更猛烈的快///感，你想夹拢双腿，却被身上那人打开。他试着用手抽///插几次，知道你是处//子//之身，他就算再急，也得把你打开了再办。  
他又附身吻上了你，手上的动作却没有停。你已经没有气力回应他，嘴角溢出稀碎的呻吟。就这么软在他怀里，任他摆弄。  
肖战再忍就不是男人了。  
他尽量克制自己不要进去那么快，但每进一步都能换来你带着哭腔的呜咽。  
他吻了吻你的泪水，柔声安慰道：“很快就不疼了。”  
你在下你试试?!  
这是你理智尚存的最后一个想法，不久便被一种从未有过的快感淹没。  
他看到你的眼神没有了痛苦，便试着动了两下。  
“你..快点...我...想要....”  
肖战的理智也被这句话摧毁。  
你的腿搭在他的肩上，肖战终于能好好泄///火，肉体的碰撞和水///声，混合着你的娇//吟是对他的催情剂，九//浅//一//深是不存在的，他每每都顶到最深处，你被抵的一一阵娇呼，随即发现自己此时多么色///情，连用手捂住嘴。  
他放下你的腿，附身又压了过来，一只手按住你的手臂，“主人，我想听。”  
你还是死咬着嘴唇。  
他有些许不满，另一只手有捏住你胸口的红点，搓捻起来。  
“嗯嗯..啊....”你忍不住了，刚被打开身体哪禁得住这双重刺激，你很快就高///潮了。  
不得不说年轻人身体就是好，一次过后小小赞完全没有低头的意思。他把你翻了个面，不像上次那么温柔，直接顶了进来。  
你登时大脑一片空白，被填满的快感让你说不出话来。随着那人又一次的大动作，喘息声才又从你嘴里冒出来。  
你不争气地再次高///潮。他把你抱起，你完全没有力气，只能紧贴在他身上。坐着的姿势你可以顺势把脸埋在他的肩膀，但是细碎的喘吟在肖战耳朵边更加清楚。你往下坐去，这个姿势刚好能顶到最深处。  
你的神智早被情欲摧毁，迷蒙间能听到肖战在你耳朵轻语。  
“你知不知道你采蘑菇的时候很可爱....”  
“要不是为了看你，我才不会碰上捕兽夹...”  
“不过，也多亏了那个捕兽夹...”  
说罢又与你接吻。  
在他准备换第不知道多少个姿势时，你终于撑不住求饶了。

“死兔子，”你看这旁边睡熟的人，“体力这么好，下次给你减餐!白菜你也别想吃了。”  
闻言，他突然睁开眼睛，翻身压住你。  
“不给我吃菜，那我就自己动手开荤了。”


End file.
